


by your side, through darkest night

by afarcrythrone



Series: Coda [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry Primal
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Prehistoric, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afarcrythrone/pseuds/afarcrythrone
Summary: A vision and a promise long ago sets the stage for violent delights and violent ends.
Relationships: Sayla/Takkar (Far Cry)
Series: Coda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215131





	by your side, through darkest night

It was the first Bright Moon since Batari had fallen to Takkar. It had been even longer since Ull had bled at Takkar’s feet. The Wenja saw this as an omen for the times that were coming and Tensay, who had once only lurked on the edge of the village, now spoke loudly and often to anyone who would listen. The Wenja were _strong_. With the Beast Master as their chief they need never fear Izila fire or Udam teeth again.

Takkar felt restless. His feet had brought him far, further than he dreamed, but something deep inside told him he was not done yet. He felt the power of the beasts stir within him, rolling like a roar, as he stood surveying the village. He heard the shriek of children and his beasts seemed to pace in his chest ever watchful. His people were safe and protected here. Now, children could grow up without fear. There would be no children who went hungry. There would be no children who wondered where their father had gone. Why their mother did not stir from her sleep.

 _Dalso would be pleased._ Takkar felt only a little sadness that his brother had no lived to see Oros. _He walks free and can be proud of his people.  
_

A shrill shriek from old Jayma, yowling at Urki and Wogah as they scrambled out of reach of the furious huntress, shook Takkar from his thoughts. It seemed peace had given two of the strangest Wenja time for much foolishness.

"It is good," Tensay rumbled from behind him.

Takkar turned to the shaman and frowned, "Foolishness?"

Jayma's yelling grew louder as Urki caught fire and Wogah attempted to stomp out the flames.

"Not foolish," Tensay's eyes glittered, "Wenja's minds are strong. Udam only eat. Izila only burn. Wenja build. Wenja grow. Wenja live."

Takkar understood. The Udam had not had comfortable huts like the Wenja built, they had slept on the hard ground. The Izila had had no respect for life, they had enslaved and lived fearful in the shadows of their Great Stones.

"Now we have a Beast Master," Tensay puffed out his chest, "Now Wenja have new strength."

"I am only one," Takkar pointed out. He would protect his people with his life, but someday even he would have to lie down for his last sleep. He had too many scars, and seen too much death to think he could escape it. It might come from a fang, or a claw, or perhaps his eyes would dim and he would eat a leaf full of sickness. He would not like to go that way.

"For now," Tensay rumbled, stroking the fur of the wolf pelt draped over his shoulder, “You should turn to other things.”

“Other things?” Takkar frowned.

Tensay pointedly looked towards a gathering of female Wenja. They were building a fire and cutting meat from bone as they prepared food for a group of returning hunters. Takkar noticed Sayla hanging skins to dry with Ull's daughter, now called Ama, eagerly helping her. Takkar had been surprised at the ferocity at which Sayla had taken to caring for two Udam children their tribe had adopted. She treated them like her own, showing them the Wenja way. She did not shun them for their blood. He did not know when her terrible rage for the Udam had cooled. She had not spat angry words at him when he and a few other Wenja had dragged Dah's body to be buried among their own. She had said nothing when Tensay had rattled bones and danced for the dead Udam that now walked free with Wenja. Karoosh had said that one night Dah had gone to Sayla, sobbing of his skull fires and begging for relief. Sayla had stood over him and shook her head. She could not help him, but even her heart was not so hard to feel a sadness for such pain.

“Beasts do not only bring death. They are part of life,” the shaman had a faraway look in his eyes, “Hunt. Eat. Mate.”

“Mate…” Takkar repeated. Ama was now off running with a group of Wenja children, Sayla hooting with laughter. She laughed often now. Takkar liked that.

“Create life. Life goes on.” Tensay finished although he could tell their Beast Master was no longer listening. Quietly, he slipped away and left Takkar to the new thoughts that filled his head.

Their Beast Master had taken the power of the beasts into himself. He was the wolf. He was the tiger. He was the bear. He still had much to give their people before he walked free. Tensay had seen it. Strange islands. Strange skins. Great howling silver birds in the sky. Madness. Tensay was certain the strength of their Beast Master must go on. His spirit would live on.

That night around the bonfire, as Wogah retold his tale of his adventure with the 'Piss Man' to hoots of laughter, Takkar noticed Sayla watching him. Her eyes alight with a different sort of burning. With the tribe focused on the story, no one noticed Takkar and Sayla disappear into her hut.

The following morning Takkar was awoken by the smell of cooked meat. Looking up from the nest of furs, he saw Sayla crouched nearby feeding Ama and the Udam boy still too small for a name. She noticed him watching her, and jerked her head towards another slab of flesh resting next to a small handful of berries.

“Eat. You sleep too long,” she growled. Takkar took the offering of food and gobbled it down quickly. He stood to leave and Sayla cast him a sly, sidelong look.

“You sleep too long. Next time I find a Wenja who is not so lazy.”

Takkar gave her a toothy grin as he pushed aside the covering of her hut and stepped out into the sun. Sayla was good for him. She was strong and fierce. She would have many strong children. Tensay had told him to turn to other things. He had worried about what he would do now. Now he understood. He had helped save his people and now he would help his people grow. He would spend his days with the hunters and his nights with Sayla.

It was good.

He did not feel the beasts stirring within him. His restless feet felt firm. This was a good path that he would walk. He wondered what his children would be like. He could show them his way. The way of the Beast Master and perhaps a child would follow him who would become a new Beast Master.

It was good.

Something small tapped his arm and he looked down into the strange, square face of Ama. She held up a sharp stick in her tiny hands.

"Hunt," she gurgled. She jabbed at the air excitedly.

"Hunt," Takkar agreed, "I will show you." Taking the small girl's hand he lead her down the path from the Wenja's home towards the nearby river. She was small so they would start small. There were fish for her hunt for now. But she would grow and he would show her how to hunt bigger things in time.

It was good.

It wasn’t long before Tensay held Takkar and Sayla’s squealing child, the first of many, and said he would be strong.


End file.
